plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Parasol Zombie
(attack being lobbed, still damages her on impact) |other special = Her parasol cannot be damaged |first seen = Lost City - Day 7 |flavor text = Wealthy beyond reason, the Parasol Zombie lived a life of luxury - when what she craved was a life of adventure. She funded the expedition to the Lost City and set out to see its wonders for herself, never forgetting to bring her trusty parasol. "In case it rains," she explained - but it only came out sounding like "Brains".}} Parasol Zombie is a zombie encountered in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She protects herself and other zombies behind her from lobbed shots by using her parasol. The only way to damage her is by non-lobbed projectiles, such as peas, lasers, or explosives, and splash damage from lobbed plants, like melons. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Hungry Her parasol provides protection from lobbed projectiles. Wealthy beyond reason, the Parasol Zombie lived a life of luxury - when what she craved was a life of adventure. She funded the expedition to the Lost City and set out to see its wonders for herself, never forgetting to bring her trusty parasol. "In case it rains," she explained - but it only came out sounding like "Brains". Overview Parasol Zombie absorbs 16 normal damage shots and degrades upon an absorption of 8 normal damage shots before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: Days 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 , 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, and Temple of Bloom Strategies General Parasol Zombie is a dangerous zombie, especially in large numbers. She not only protects itself from lobbed projectiles, but also the zombies behind her. When she appears with a group of Excavator Zombies and Porter Gargantuars, they can cause massive damage on the lawn. Lobbed-shot plants (Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Pepper-pult, A.K.E.E.) are useless against this zombie. The only way to damage them is to use plants that shoot projectiles forward such as, (Peashooter and Red Stinger). Plants whose attacks can pierce through multiple zombies, such as Laser Bean and Fume-shroom, are useful for damaging several of these zombies in a row, as well as Excavator Zombies if they are also present. Snapdragon and Banana Launcher are useful against Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie. Do not count on Lava Guava's 3x3 explosion to hurt Parasol Zombie, because her parasol also deflects the lava created by the explosion. Parasol Zombie is affected by the resulting lava pool, however. Spikeweed and Spikerock also can damage this zombie, but it is advised to plant a defensive plant behind the Spikeweed because of the Parasol Zombie's speed. With Excavator Zombie A Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie pair can be very hard to defeat, because they move very fast and can stop any projectile. Instant-use plants are still your best choices to kill them, along with two plants with forward projectiles and two lobbed-shot plants in the same lane. Two Red Stingers and two A.K.E.E.s can kill them. Laser Bean combined with Lightning Reed are a helpful combo in countering these two zombies at the same time. Splash damage of Melon-pult or Winter Melon can help both to harm zombies. Lost City - Day 13 The duo of Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie is the most dangerous at this level. It is advisable to have a Repeater or Red Stinger and Melon-pult or A.K.E.E. in each row. Spikerock may be useful against Parasol Zombie, but not against Excavator Zombie. It is also advisable to be careful with Bug Zombie and Lost Pilot Zombie. Gallery Parasol's Almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot 2015-06-03-11-56-22.png|Almanac entry part 2 ParasolIcon.png|Almanac icon HDParasol.png|HD Parasol Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-30-00-42-02-1.png|Parasol Zombie ate your brains Screenshot 2015-05-29-01-28-34-1 (1).png|Hypnotized Parasol Zombie Burnt Parasol.jpg|A burnt Parasol Zombie Endurian SPIKES ATTACK.png|Parasol Zombie eating an Endurian Screenshot 2015-05-30-20-06-42-1.png|A fainted Parasol Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-23-27-1.png|A zapped Parasol Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYJANEGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Parasol Zombie's textures Dead Parasol.jpg Trivia *She is the opposite of Excavator Zombie, as she is immune to lobbed-shot projectiles instead of straight-shot projectiles. *Parasol Zombie, Imp Mermaid Zombies, Bikini variants of Zombies, and Weasel Hoarder are so far the only zombies verified as female in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *If Parasol Zombie is burned or zapped, her burning or zapping animation includes her parasol. *She seems to have the same hair as a normal zombie when burned, despite the fact that she has different hair. **This could be because her hair gets burned off, or because it was actually a wig. *When Parasol Zombie loses her left hand, the glove will still hold the parasol. It disappears only during dying animation. *Lost Pilot Zombie and Parasol Zombie absorb the same amount of damage, but Pilot Zombie has Solid toughness according to the Almanac, while Parasol Zombie has Protected toughness. *The only lobbed-shot projectile that she cannot deflect is sap. *She is the zombie counterpart of Umbrella Leaf. *Melon-pults and Winter Melons can damage her by splash damage. The only other lobbed-shot plant able to damage her directly is the Pepper-pult, which, aside from also dealing indirect splash damage, can directly kill her and ignore the parasol with pepper firebombs it fires when fed with Plant Food. **Any other lobbed-shot projectile launched with the help of plant food will simply bounce off upon direct contact with the parasol, including giant melons (they can still deal splash damage when they crash around her, though). *Her appearance is a reference to Jane Porter from Tarzan of the Apes. **Also, she is referenced in the code as "lostcity_jane". *Although Strawburst's attack is lobbed, she is still vulnerable to it due to the impact, even if a zombie is in front of her or behind. Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies